


Old whisky and tired bones

by kaviskys



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub, FrostIron - Freeform, Heavy Angst, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Myśli samobójcze, PTSD, Poor Loki, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, alcoholic, biedny Loki, ból
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaviskys/pseuds/kaviskys
Summary: znajdziecie tu różne odmiany pijactwa, kłótnie, namiętny i ostry seks, nienawiść i miłość, deszcz - jak i oczywiście whisky, która zalewa problemy zmęczonych kości.lub zmęczonych ludzi.





	1. 0

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie.

 

\- Wiem.

 

Zapach mocnego alkoholu roznosił się po pomieszczeniu, oblewając goryczą wszystko, co się w nim znajdowało. Książę wyczuł również woń piżmu i smaru.

 

Tony zawiesił wzrok na swoim gościu, po czym wyciągnął kolejną nadtłuczoną szklankę do whisky. Nalał do naczynia dużo bursztynowego napoju.

 

\- Częstuj się.

 

Odpowiedziała mu cisza, zagłuszana jedynie cichymi krokami w jego kierunku. Albo w kierunku szklanki. Sam nie wiedział, kto był ważniejszy. Prawdopodobnie alkohol.

 

\- Jak ci minął dzień, Stark?

 

Anthony zamknął oczy.

 

\- Wiem, że cię to nie interesuje, Lokes. W końcu jesteśmy na dosyć poważnym etapie naszej relacji.

 

Bóg Kłamstw się skrzywił.

 

\- Poważnym etapie relacji, Stark? Wypiłeś za dużo. Ciągle pijesz za dużo.

 

\- Wiem. Ty też.


	2. 1

Gra się rozpoczyna. Tak naprawdę nigdy się nie skończy.

 

Potęga pachnie jak słodycz połączona z goryczą. Pachnie jak coś niewyobrażalnie pięknego, każdy jej pragnie, nie każdy ją ma i nie każdy ją dostanie. Zakazany owoc na tyle słodki, by uzależniał. Potęga brzmi tak, by większość miała uklęknąć na kolana i oddać jej hołd, hołd tak piękny, by chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu mógł jej dorównać. Potęga brzmi tak, by większość jej słuchała. Dźwięk jednocześnie tak bardzo ciężki i lekki, by większość chciała ją złapać, nie wiedząc czy chwycić ją lekko, jak rozkruszone serce, czy zaczepić się jej na wieki.

 

Władza i potęga działają praktycznie tak samo, uzależniając ludzi, którzy ich pragną. Pragną w każdej minucie, każdej godzinie i sekundzie dnia, nocy, wszystkiego.

 

\- To brzmi jak wyścig endorfin, wiesz o tym?

 

A on uzależnił się już niewyobrażalnie dawno temu, tak dawno, że aniołowie nie potrafią tego zrozumieć. Zawsze go wołała, wodziła, szeptała do ucha i wlewała do ust gorycz. Stał się jej niewolnikiem, albo ona stała się jego. W rezultacie posiadał potęgę i władzę. Zawsze był perfekcyjny, nie było dnia by krzyknął, by wrzasnął na kogokolwiek, to nie miało miejsca. Zawsze tak bardzo ekscentryczny, apodyktyczny, idealny. Wpasowujący się we wszystko co było mu dane, a jednocześnie zawsze mówiący bezwzględne nie.

 

\- Zostaniesz z niczym, jak kiedyś.

 

Stworzył wszystko, tożsamości, maskę, wszystko. Niesamowite dopracowanie i perfekcja przebijały się w każdym calu. Czasem się gubił.

 

Raz przybierał maskę księcia i tak już zostało.

 

Księcia tak doskonałego i będącego świadom swojej wyższości nad innymi tak bardzo, że w pewnym momencie przestał to udowadniać. Każdy już wiedział. Książę był zbyt dumny, by być smutnym, odczuwać inne emocje niż irytacja i wszechobecne zrezygnowanie, względem tych nudnych, normalnych ludzi. Chciał, nie, potrzebował, kogoś kto by go zrozumiał i wreszcie powiedział to, czego tak bardzo pragnie. Pragnął kogoś złamanego, radzącego sobie w gruncie rzeczy lepiej, niż on. Nie będącego bohaterem, bo to przecież najbardziej idiotyczna rzecz na całym świecie, lecz będącego kimś, kto znalazł swoja drogę.

 

\- Niczego bardziej nie pragniesz, niż zrozumienia, wiesz? Widzę to, Loki. Możesz zaprzeczać, oczywiście, ale ja wiem swoje. Ty zresztą też.

 

Zatrzymał się nagle w bezruchu, nieświadom, co się właśnie stało. Mężczyzna stał na trzęsących się nogach, nie mówiąc zupełnie nic. Głucha cisza nad nim zapanowała, łamiąc mu chwilę później serce.

 

Książę płakał. Szlochał, cicho, całkowicie bezgłośnie. Nie krzyczał, nie wrzeszczał przeklinając świat, tylko stał tam, na zbiorowisku ciał i zimnej krwi, płacząc. Zawsze był cicho.

 

\- Rozpadłeś się.

 

Sztuka jest piękna, a on z pewnością był sztuką. Tragiczną w sobie, sprawiającą, że boisz się chociażby spojrzeć, gdyż widok płaczącego księcia może momentalnie złamać ci serce. Był piękny, piękny w swoim smutku i to było najgorsze, co mogłoby mu się kiedykolwiek przytrafić, gdyż każdy kocha coś i kogoś pięknego, nie ważne, jak tragiczne by to było. Dlatego pozwala księciu płakać.

 

Książę nigdy nie usłyszał tego, co chociażby mogło sprawić, by nie utonął w swojej goryczy, żalu i tym obezwładniającym zmęczeniu.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dumny z tego jestem.

****

Miał ochotę krzyczeć, płakać, walić w ściany i we wszystko, bo to tak cholernie bolało. Chciał wykrzyczeć całą swoją agonię, cały swój żal i smutek, wypełnić czymś swoją pustkę, a resztę schować w dole bez dna - by już nigdy tego nie widzieć. Ból zakorzenił się w nim już dawno, wypełniał każdy centymetr jego skóry i wołał o wypuszczenie, błagał o to codziennie, w każdy ranek i każdy wieczór, ale on nie mógł go uwolnić.

 

\- Zabijesz się. Nie możesz tak egzystować.

 

Na niektóre rzeczy, człowiek jest po prostu skazany. Uwięziony, nie może nic w tym kierunku zrobić, nie może tego wypuścić ani schować, jest zmuszony. I doprawdy, cała jego boskość nie sprawiała, że było mu lepiej, nie, ona dodatkowo owijała go w całej beznadziejności. Stawał się bogiem płaczu, łkania, cichego zawodzenia w sercu, smutku i żalu tak potężnego, aż w końcu nie potrafiąc wytrwać ze swoją boskością - upadał.

 

Jednak upadek Lokiego nie był tak mały i przygaszony. W żadnym, cholernym stopniu. On upadał jak całe królestwa, cywilizacje, imperia, z wielkim hukiem. Gdy książę upadał, nieświadomie upadał cały świat, zamierając z bezsilnością na wargach. Upadał calutki, wraz z jego zielonymi oczami, delikatna skórą i kruchymi kośćmi. A Tony naprawdę nie wiedział, co ma w takiej sytuacji zrobić.

 

\- Mógłbyś mi pozwolić, wiesz?

 

Wiedział jedynie, jak bardzo przesiąknięty jest goryczą. To nie była sprawka alkoholu, to nie mogłaby być sprawka czegokolwiek ziemskiego, albo i nawet nieziemskiego, gdyż takiej goryczy nie można doświadczyć tak po prostu, ona nie przychodziła, gdy było źle, nie przychodziła w obliczu załamania, lecz przychodziła z czasem. To najbardziej go przerażało. Loki był łamany cały czas, długi i bolesny, mijały lata, stulecia, a on trwał w tej popieprzonej bezsilności. Jak to się mogło stać, jak mógł być porzucony do tego stopnia, by zaczął zmieniać boleść w czystą rozkosz, gdy tylko sprawiał, że ktoś również cierpi? W pewnym momencie zaczął mieć wrażenie, że gdyby książę przyłożył swój kościsty palec do brzegu kieliszka, cała rozpacz zaczęłaby się skraplać i wylewać, lecz wtedy Loki chwyciłby naczynie i wypiłby wszystko, aż do ostatniej kropli, nie prosząc o pomoc.

 

Nigdy nie prosił i nie będzie prosić, to było całkowicie absurdalne i irracjonalne. Trzymał się ostatkami swej dumy, nie tej fałszywej, tylko tej najprawdziwszej. Dał w końcu radę, był tu, w cholernej wieży Stark'a, żył i przeżyje wszystko, w końcu przetrwał własny upadek i nic, nic w calutkim wszechświecie nie mogłoby być gorsze od tego.

 

\- Mam ci pozwolić, Stark? Czego pragniesz?

 

A on chciał powiedzieć mu wszystko, dosłownie i w przenośni, w każdym znaczeniu, języku i metaforze. Chciał powiedzieć oh, Loki, pozwól mi na siebie, pozwól mi przy tobie być, cholera, pozwól mi ciebie kochać i nienawidzić, zobaczyłem całego ciebie i nie potrafię tego przeżyć, pozwól mi na ciebie.

 

Jednak Tony po prostu na niego spojrzał, przerażony całym jego bólem, nieudolnie chcąc przeprosić za wszystko, co go łamało, chcąc sprawić, by wszystko stało się dla niego lepsze.

 

A Loki tylko cicho załkał, jak zawsze.


End file.
